Estados
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Como lo que para Naruto era amor, se convierte en tristeza, odio...y locura. Si eres fan de Sakura, no leas.


**Mi nuevo fic, inspirado en un rap, ESTADOS, de Porta. Si escuchan este rap, sabran porque el fic es así. O lean la letra. **

**Advertencia… si eres fan de Sakura, mejor no leas. No leas, zona de peligro. Haznos un favor a todos. **

**Si no te importa pues… ¡adelante, bienvenido(a)!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, hago esto solo por diversión. Mmmm, se me olvida algo….ah, sí! Dedicado a los que están leyendo mis otros fics, "Gran Concurso Señorita Konoha" y "¿Duele?".**

**Esta vez mi personaje principal es Naruto. Espero que sean de mente abierta, por que si no, me van a querer matar….bueno, saludos y espero que les guste.**

_**ESTADOS**_

_A veces queda un rayo de luz, a veces queda la esperanza…_

Naruto no podía estar mas feliz. Salió de su casa convencido de que seria uno de los mejores días de su vida. Desde que Sakura había aceptado ser su novia, veía el mundo desde otra perspectiva, desde una perspectiva feliz. Ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de el . Caminó por la aldea con la cabeza en alto. Compro un gran oso de peluche en una tienda, unas flores y chocolates.

_Pero a esto le falta algo…algo especial, algo que diga mi nombre, que le diga cuanto la amo…como una carta…_

Fue a su casa y tomó lápiz y papel y escribió…

_No sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas. Se que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir, verte feliz es una razón para que yo sonria. La vida me ha dado algo que no merezco, mi corazón es libre cuando estoy a tu lado y cuando escribo estas líneas, que se que te harán feliz. Se que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y si tuviera que esperarte, te esperaría, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo y que pienses en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti ahora._

Dobló el papel y lo puso en un sobre blanco. Juntó todo y buscó a Sakura por la aldea.

Finalmente la encontró, estaba hablando con un grupo de amigas.

Llegó y le entregó las flores, el peluche, los chocolates y la carta…

-Vaya, Naruto, ¿a que debo todo esto?

-Solo quería darte un regalo…se que no hay ninguna ocasión especial, pero no la necesito para demostrarte que te amo.

-Gra…gracias.

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke llegó corriendo, evidentemente por algo importante- Tsunade quiere verte, creo que tienes que ir a una misión.

-Gracias, Sasuke… Sakura…si llego temprano… ¿vamos a cenar juntos?

-Claro Naruto.

- Bien… ¡Adiós, amor!

-Guau, Sakura- dijo Ino- si Naruto fuera mi novio, estaría babeando por el…te trata como una reina.

Sakura no contestó.

Naruto no había advertido el sonrojo que había aparecido en el rostro de Sakura cuando esta vio a Sasuke.

_Contigo todo es perfecto…pareciera que los defectos no existen…_

Regresó temprano y alcanzó a cenar con Sakura, pero pronto notó que ella estaba un poco rara.

Aun así nada le importó durante esa cena. Su vida era perfecta desde que estaba con ella.

_Nunca lo dudes me haces sentir como un niño. Cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño._

Pasaron los días y la vida de Naruto seguía pintada de rosa. Las mañanas eran tibias, el medio día era una ráfaga de sol…las tardes eran descansos y las noches eran el manto que cubría su alma.

Sakura. Ese nombre le hacia ver estrellas. Cada paso que daba era solo por ella, cada movimiento, cada abrir o cerrar de ojos…todo era por ella.

Seguro de que nada lo iba a cambiar, seguro de que su amor era correspondido y de que ella lo amaba.

Esa mañana tenía una misión, pero finalmente quienes la solicitaron la cancelaron. Naruto iba a ver a Sakura, queriendo darle una sorpresa, pero antes paso a comer ramen, pues estaba hambriento.

Siguió caminando alegremente, silbando una melodía…que se interrumpió al oír la voz de Sakura…del otro lado de los arbustos junto a los cuales el caminaba. Se fijó entre ellos y vio a Sakura parada frente a Sasuke… ¿de que estarían hablando? Trató de escuchar la plática y se acercó un poco mas, tratando de no ser visto.

-No Sakura, ya te lo dije…no iré a cenar contigo. Naruto no esta…tú eres su novia y debo respetarlo.

-Ya se que no esta…precisamente por eso podríamos aprovechar y…- ella se acercó a Sasuke de manera sugerente, pero fue bruscamente rechazada.

-No.

-Sasuke…por favor…

-No Sakura. Actúas como si el no te interesara.

-…precisamente…

Esto fue un golpe para Naruto. Simplemente no podía creer que Sakura estuviera diciendo eso. Corrió por la aldea pero ya no se sentía feliz, ni libre, ni descansado ni protegido. Se perdió entre la gente, ya no se sentía como un rayo de luz sino como una sombra.

_Hay cosas que se van y cosas que vienen. No se porque no lo vi venir…ella…ella estaba enamorada de el… ¿Por qué jamás pensé que pasaría?_

Comenzaron a salirle lágrimas.

_Cosas que encuentras y cosas que pierdes. ¿Cómo es que tan fácil como tuve tu amor, lo perdí? No culpo a Sasuke. El trato de apartarte. El me respeta. _

El trató de olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero simplemente no podía. Necesitaba un consejo, y lo necesitaba rápido.

Así que atravesó la aldea y llegó a casa de Hinata. Ella estaba tomando el te, le sorprendió ver a Naruto tan decaído, si desde hacia unos días estaba tan feliz. Le sirvió un poco de té y se sentó junto a el. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que Naruto empezó a llorar. Ella esperó con paciencia a que el se calmara. Finalmente, cuando Naruto dejó de llorar, ella le pidió que le contara. Naruto habló, no se detuvo hasta que todo lo que tenía en su pecho salió, tenia ganas de gritar, de comerse al mundo entero.

Hinata pensó las cosas. Ella sabía como Naruto amaba a Sakura, desde que lo conocía. Lo consideraba su amigo y lo apoyaría.

-Tal vez, Naruto kun…por esta vez deberías….perdonarla. La amas, yo comprendo que te sientas tan mal. Pero por ese amor creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Tal vez, solo una. Tal vez valga la pena.

Naruto abrazó a su amiga y le agradeció. Solo una oportunidad. Así sería.

Una vez más recorrió la aldea, pero esta vez en busca de Sakura. La encontró en la puerta de su casa, algo decaída. Se acercó, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia corrió hacia el.

-No, Sakura. No puedo. Te vi con Sasuke esta mañana.

Esto la desconcertó.

-Pero se supone que tú estabas en una misión.

-La cancelaron. Y te vi.

-Fue el…Sasuke quería que yo…

-No lo intentes…lo escuche todo, Sasuke no tiene la culpa de nada, fuiste tu.

-No…Naruto, por favor, yo te amo- comenzó a llorar, pero el no sabia si creerle o no.

-Precisamente, estoy aquí por que te amo y he decidido darte una oportunidad.

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Naruto. Te amo.

Pero Naruto ya no sonrió.

_Recuerdos que quisiera encerrar en el olvido. La tristeza no se va, veo el sufrimiento en todas partes ¿Por qué tenia que pasar justo ahora que estaba tan feliz? Ya no queda nada en lo que pueda creer._

Los días siguieron pasando. El quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero aunque aparentaban ser una pareja unida, las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles para el.

Sakura iba por todas partes tan contenta y quitada de la pena que todos creían que nada estaba mal, incluso Naruto llegó a pensar que había exagerado y que lo hecho por Sakura no tenia tanta importancia, que debía de olvidarlo y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no era tan fácil.

La vida siguió dando vueltas y la relación se hacia cada vez mas complicada. Sakura lo dejaba plantado-pero siempre tenia una buena excusa- Naruto dejó de ser tan atento como antes.

_Las lágrimas se quedan disecadas en un cuento de rosas de las que ya no quedan nada._

-¡Otra vez con tus cosas! Es la tercera vez que me haces una escenita de celos frente a todas mis amigas. No se que te has creído.

-Pero Sakura, solo dije que pasas más tiempo con Sasuke que conmigo.

- de todas formas, ya me tienes harta.

-Escucha…te oigo algo afectada. Hablemos mañana ¿quieres?-

Sakura suspiró y miró el reloj de su mesita de noche.

-De acuerdo- colgó el auricular del teléfono y se recostó.

-Te amo…- Pronuncio Naruto y justo al miso tiempo escucho que ella colgaba.

_Ni siquiera me dijo que ella también me ama. Creo que esto se acabó, por más que trate de luchar para que todo fuera como antes. Mi corazón se parte en pedazos, pero debo resistir. Aunque, tal vez sea solo una etapa. Sí, tal vez mañana todo esté mejor, y estaremos juntos y felices como siempre debió haber sido._

_Por otro lado, cuando estoy con ella me siento más solo que nunca, vacío. Como si ya no tuviera fuerzas, no puedo sonreír. Como si quisiera deshacerme de todo esto y continuar con mi maldita vida de una vez._

Cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y se lavó la cara en el baño. Le sorprendió como su estado de ánimo lo afectaba. El, que siempre se había sentido guapo, atractivo, se miraba al espejo y se veía a si mismo demacrado, ojeroso y sin vida.

A la mañana siguiente, partió a encontrar a Sakura. La gente murmuraba cuando el pasaba ¿Acaso sabían algo que el no?

-Sí…la vieron siguiendo al Uchiha esta mañana…

-Dicen que no le quitaba la vista de encima…

-Pobre Uzumaki, dicen que su novia lo engaña con….

Naruto ya no soportó. Corrió hacia el parque, donde se acordaba que había visto esa desagradable escena días antes…y ahí estaban. Discutiendo. Sasuke diciendo que no, y Sakura insistiéndole que sí.

Sasuke se iba a ir pero justo cuando empezó a caminar ella lo alcanzó, se le colgó del cuello y lo besó. El la empujó y le gritó.

-¡No Sakura! ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo no te amo? ¿Qué acaso no piensas…en Naruto?

-No! Naruto es lo que menos me importa ahora! ¡Tú eres lo que yo quiero! ¡Naruto puede morirse, a mi no me importa!

-¡Sakura!

Todo se detuvo cuando Sasuke y Sakura oyeron a Naruto. Este caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte.

-Sakura….¿porque?

-Nunca te he amado. Estaba contigo porque era la mejor manera de acercarme más a Sasuke. Es hora de que sepas la verdad.

La gente comenzaba a juntarse alrededor de ellos.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que de verdad yo podía amarte, eh? ¡Eres patético, te odio! No quiero volver a verte nunca.

Naruto asintió.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero verte. Pero ten por seguro, que cuando uno de los dos muera, nos veremos de nuevo.

Sakura no entendió el significado de esas palabras. ¿Una amenaza? Como sea, no le importaba eso.

-¿Ves Sasuke? Te dije que el no me importaba. ¿Ahora si saldrás conmigo?

Todos los que habían visto la escena la miraron con desprecio.

-¿Luego de ver la clase de monstruo que eres? Te diré algo…niña estúpida. Si me dieran a elegir ahora entre tú y mi amigo Naruto. Lo elegiría a el. Aunque digas que es patético, tú eres una basura.

Sasuke también se fue, finalmente todos se fueron, y la única que quedó allí fue Sakura.

Pasaron…¿Días? ¿Semanas? En realidad para todos fue muy poco tiempo. Pero Naruto no olvidó nada de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Recordó como Sakura le había dicho esas cosas, recordó como la gente- otra vez, luego de tanto tiempo- lo veía con lastima. Las palabras de disculpa que Sasuke le dedico cuando se volvieron a ver…

_Pero no, Sasuke, tu eres mi amigo no tienes nada de que disculparte, fue ella la que tuvo la culpa de todo. ¡Estoy enamorado del odio y de la rabia!_

_¡Me da asco y vergüenza pensar que alguna vez estuve contigo! Tu no me amaste, esa jamás fue una relación de amor…¡fue una esclavitud, que me permití y por la que ahora estoy enfermando y muriendo de rencor!_

_Siento que me vuelvo loco. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Camino hacia tu casa. En mis manos tengo mis armas…kunais….shurikens…algunas cosas filosas, punzantes, pero no se ni para que las quiero. _

_¿Por qué sonrío? ¿Por qué no tengo miedo? ¿Por qué mis sentidos están tan desarrollados? ¿Porque siento que todo es lo mas normal del mundo?_

_Cualquiera diría que estoy loco…pero… ¡Sí! Eso debe ser. Perece que mi corazón no late. Siento la rabia y el odio pero por alguna razón me siento bien._

_Es de noche. ¡Lo sabia! Siempre sales a esta hora. Nunca he sabido para que. Tal vez para espiar a Sasuke. Camino tras de ti. No hago ruido. Escucho tus pasos y tus latidos claramente._

_¡Ups! Pisé una hoja, me escuchaste, pero me escondí a tiempo, no pudiste verme. Tu respiración se corta, pero poco a poco te normalizas y continúas con tu camino._

_Juguemos un poco ¿Sí cariño? Hare un poco de ruido para asustarte. Me escuchas pero esta vez no tienes el valor de voltear. Te encaminas rápidamente hacia un restaurante que frecuentábamos cuando éramos novios… esta cerrado, mala suerte la tuya, amor, es domingo, cierran temprano._

_Esta vez hago más ruido. La calle esta desierta, así que corres hacia otra dirección. Te detienes al ver que es un callejón sin salida. Pero al querer salir te das la vuelta y nos topamos frente a frente._

_Por un momento sonríes, pero al ver mi seriedad te das cuenta de que algo pasa. Veo mi reflejo en tus ojos. Luzco tan bien como siempre pero hay algo diferente en mí. Tratas de escapar pero te cierro el paso. En un descuido mío corres hacia otra pared, pero una vez que estas allí, lanzo una shuriken, que hace que tu ropa e quede clavada en el muro, junto contigo._

_Veo el terror en tus ojos. Te escucho diciendo que ya fue suficiente, que fue una buena broma pero que ya era momento de detenerse._

_No te oigo cariño, lo siento. Lanzo una Kunai. No se en que parte de ti se clavó pero se que te dolió mucho. Tengo un alambre de púas. Lo enredo en una de tus muñecas, luego en la otra y luego aprieto con fuerza._

_Pero algo en mi interior me dice que me detenga. Me aparto de ti, un charco de sangre se forma entre nosotros. Te cargo entre mis brazos, estas inconsciente, perdiste mucha sangre. Te dejo en la entrada del hospital, aunque no creo que hagan nada por ti. A partir de este momento, tu vida depende del medico…_

RAP COMPETICIÓN…YEAH!

-hola Naruto ¿Qué hay?-preguntó Kiba al ver a Naruto, sonriente, llegando al puesto de ramen a desayunar.

-Si, Naruto, te ves contento- completó Sasuke, comiendo otra cucharada de ramen.

-Una orden grande por favor…sí, por alguna razón anoche dormí muy bien, jamás me sentí mas vivo.

-Hablando de vivos…-habló Shikamaru- Ino me pidió que les dijera. Anoche encontraron a Sakura, inconsciente en la puerta del hospital. Al perecer la atacaron como a eso de las once de la noche… fue bastante cruel, tenía cortadas en las muñecas y le habían clavado una shuriken en el estómago.

Todos quedaron horrorizados.

-no entienden como fue a parar al hospital, parece que alguien la llevó pero no saben quien pudo haber sido. Lo cual también es una suerte, porque de lo contrario, no habría pasado de esta noche.

-¿ustedes no vieron algo sospechoso? ¿Naruto?

-No…hace mucho que no veo a Sakura. _De hecho, no recuerdo a que hora dormí anoche…ni que hice antes…en un momento estaba sentado en mi cama y al siguiente estaba despertando en la sala. Bueno, tal vez solo estaba cansado._

-¿Ni tu Sasuke?

-No, ayer dormí temprano.

-Entonces…-dijo Kiba-¿Vayamos a visitarla hoy, les parece?

-¡Claro! -Finalizó Naruto- ¡compraré chocolates!- termino su plato de ramen.

Y se fue caminando y cantando alegremente…

_Yo soy porta  
mira como puedo meterle rápido pa cerrar bocas,  
métele este fanky, vocalizo perfecto, tengo la lengua ágil,  
se-pa-ro en ca-da si-la-ba. Sssh cuando yo hablo tu te callas,  
¿lo ago distinto no? Escucha como molan los monólogos del niñato de circo,  
soy la metralleta que no paro aunque lo intente  
porque cuando lo ago en directo se flipa la gente, vente y descubre estilos diferentes,  
tío deja ya de criticar no te comportes como un crío. Todos los culos se mueven al ritmo del reggaeton  
o del fanky rap de este carbón. Estados de ánimo mira rap básico,  
clásico, vacilón termino mi rap competición._

**HOLA!! Otra vez. Espero que les haya gustado. Sí, raro. Sí, horrorizante.**

**Nota por si no entendieron: se supone que cuando Naruto ataca a Sakura es porque se vuelve loco, pero no se preocupen, fue solo temporal y que al dia siguiente no recordaba nada. **

**Y si ella trata de acusarlo la tacharan de loca a ella, simplemente por que todo mundo sabe que Naruto no seria capaz de hacer algo así n.n**

**Cualquier otra duda o comentario solo díganme.**

**Reiews?**


End file.
